It Can't Be Over
by speedster101
Summary: It's time for Angel to come clean and tell Buffy why they can't be together how she will take this news will she accept it? Or will she break down? Read to find out. Featuring the song It can't be over from Monster High's Monsteriffic Musical Boo York Boo York. Oneshot


**It Can't Be Over**

 **Author's Note: Here's another songfic this time it's the song It can't be over from Monster High's latest boovie Boo York Boo York featuring Buffy Summers and Angel/Angelus so enjoy at your own risk.**

 **Cast: Buffy Summers as Cleo De Nile and Angel/Angelus as Deuce Gorgon**

 **Warning: Contains a little OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Monster High for they belong to Joss Wheldon, Mutant Enemy Inc and Mattel the only thing I own is the story itself.**

 **Summary: It's time for Angel to come clean and tell Buffy why they can't be together how she will take this news will she accept it? Or will she break down? Read to find out. Featuring the song It can't be over from Monster High's Monsteriffic Musical Boo York Boo York.**

 **Summer's house Buffy's room**

"Angel you're here so what do think blue or red? Buffy asked as she showed him two different colored dresses.

"There both great I guess" Angel said dully.

"Well that doesn't help much what are you going to wear to The Bronze's dance? Buffy asked.

"Uh I'm not going" Angel answered.

Buffy scoffed then said.

"How can I go to the dance without a date?" She questioned.

Angel didn't have anything to say about that he just remained silent.

"Angel if this is about what Xander sai-" Buffy didn't get a chance to finish what she was about to say.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT WHAT XANDER SAID BUFFY I told you things was never going to work out between us" Angel shouted before stalking off to window and looking out of it with Buffy following close.

"What are you saying? She asked not knowing where Angel was going with this but instead of answer Angel started to sing.

"Look at you and Look at me you got everything you're family"

"I'm just a average guy oh yes it's true (true)"

"I know just what to do when it comes down to me and you"

"I hate to have this happen, the way it has to happen"

"What I thought was perfect matching was a perfect mismatch"

"And I think I owe it to you to set you free"

"'Cause you'll be better better off without me"

"We gotta get real and leave this alone (alone)"

"We don't go together we're so wrong for each other"

"You're a slayer and I'm an average vamp (oh)"

"You gotta understand that we have to break up sorry it's over (sorry it's over sorry it's over sorry it's over sorry it's over)"

"You and I we're so wrong, we're not perfect after all"

"And everybody knows, everybody knows that this is the end overtime, I held you back"

"You're just too good for me and I know that's a fact this relationship, has turned to dust"

"I should get going now I'm off leaving you alone" Angel sang before walking off but Buffy wasn't going to him go that easy so she ran up him before he was long gone and sang as well.

"Don't back away from me this isn't like you what's gotten into you? Tell me, who said what to you to make you do this think for a minute"

"I don't care what others have to say about us and neither should you" Buffy sang.

Angel turned to Buffy then said.

"We gotta get real (no) and leave this alone (don't leave me alone)"

"We don't go together we're so wrong for each other you're a slayer and I'm an average vamp (no) you gotta understand that we have to break up"

"Sorry it's over this can't be over sorry it's over this can't be over"

"You and I we're so wrong we're not perfect after all and everybody knows, everybody knows that this is the end" he sang.

Buffy felt hurt at those words for she and Angel had been together ever since and now here he was breaking up with her.

"This hurts, inside of me why do you think this is the way it has to be look at the picture, we're not breakin up you're perfect for me you see oh oh oh oh oh whoa you and I were meant to be, as one"

Angel thought over what Buffy said but quickly shook his head then said.

"I'm really sorry, but we're done sorry it's over (sorry it's over sorry it's over sorry it's over) this can't be over you and I we're so wrong, we're not perfect after all and everybody knows everybody knows, that this is the end"

"This the end This is the end This is the end This is the end"

Angel finished before walking off and leaving Buffy to break down into tears.

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap well I hoped you enjoy this songfic feel free to review and if you want to see another songfic featuring one of the songs from Boo York Boo York do not hesitate to let me know so till then goodbye good evening good afternoon and good night.**


End file.
